ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Plague
The Knights of Plague was a military and political organization that was active approximately ten years after the end of the Second NoHead War. Inspired by the principles of the NoHeads, the Knights of Plague would briefly inhabit a wing of government politics until tensions became intolerable. Fully seceding in hiding, it would plot its ascension as a worldly superpower, and in the late 2030s, fought against both the S.M.S.B. and the government for control of the world. The organization is featured in The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat. Background Before the Knights of Plague themselves came to be, Roger Black, as the Gladiator was known in his childhood and early adulthood, gathered a gang of students who considered themselves his friends, though in truth, he felt no real attachments to any of them. With the NoHeads he once served limited in its ability to wage war and reduced to a mere fragment of its former glory, their warships began jumping into the Unknown Countries in an effort to escape the prying eyes of the government. There, distanced from the world at large and facing a vast and unexplored frontier, the Knights of Plague would eventually be formed from the remnants of the NoHeads, being inspired by the principles of the fallen government and led by many of its former officers. The actions were fronted by the megalomaniacal Gladiator, who would graduated from Superhero School several months after he began founding the group. After many visits with Harriet Swenson, he also won over Transylvania Quarters, and took up residence there. History Temporary downfall In the mix, the Gladiator recruited many followers. However, after he disappeared, they had been arrested and detained together on the third floor. The Gladiator, as he was now exclusively called, spent the next fourteen years before the Battle of Transylvania gathering followers in mutants who called themselves, collectively, the Knights of Plague. Some were supportive of his cause to dominate Muggles; while others were greedy for domination, wealth and fame; and yet others joined the Dark Lord out of fear. The Gladiator only valued them for their usefulness to him. They freely committed murder mercilessly and indiscriminately. The Order convenes During this time, the Gladiator openly used Transylvania Quarters as his home. He had several apprentices before he became invested in the Smith bloodline, ultimately leading Becca Smith to the Dark side and anointing her commander of the Knights of Plague, before ordering her to destroy the police station. Though Becca failed to destroy it entirely due to its shields projected after Operation: Purge, she did find a weakness in the shields, before Carrie intercepted her. Smith tricked Carrie into exposing her conversion before leaving upon Master Intelligence's intervention. The Gladiator forgave her for her failure and congratulated her for her efforts. In August 2033, the Gladiator traveled to Bast Castle. Here, he recovered Nagatha’s corpse and brought her to his quarters in a capsule. There, he brought her back from the dead by unknown means, and, realizing she had nowhere to go, took her under his custody. From that day forth, Nagatha served the Gladiator and the Knights of Plague, which the Gladiator was just barely forming. The Gladiator also Apparated to Beta Prison and caused a mass breakout, releasing several mutants, many of which knew him and were already loyal. Now he had many minions to do his bidding, and they became his followers. The headquarters and meeting place for the Knights of Plague was Transylvania Quarters. At this place, the Knights would make reports, and the Dark Lord would give them orders. Bid for the Orb of Power The Knights of Plague kept a low profile in order to maintain their standing in the world and slowly but surely rebuild their forces without detection or hindrance. However, after the outbreak of the S.M.S.B. - Knights of Plague Conflict, the Gladiator, with his followers, planned several courses of action. One was capturing Master Intelligence and killing him, after he became a threat in the late 2030s. While the Gladiator went on his own personal quests and stayed out of sight of the community's eye, he worked through others. On one occasion, the Gladiator heard Rudolph Lestange's reports concerning events at the Ministry, though he was more impressed with Smith's reports regarding the same concept. At this meeting, Alicia, the head of the Muggle Revolution, was murdered by the Gladiator and then fed to Nagatha. The Gladiator also took Monroe's sword to fight against Master Intelligence, believing his own to be inferior for the task. Destruction In early winter of 2042, the Gladiator led a group of twelve Knights of Plague to steal the Orb of Power, the first of the four Arts. Lindsay was lured there, along with Master Intelligence and the rest of the S.M.S.B., when the Gladiator gave Lindsay a vision of the Knights preparing to unleash the Grand Bomb. However, Master Intelligence and his friends managed to elude the Knights, and the Orb was accidentally destroyed by the Gladiator himself during the struggle. A battle ensued between the Knights of Plague and the S.M.S.B. Nine of the twelve Knights were killed, and their fate was shared by Red X and Andromeda. The Gladiator was arrested, ultimately putting the Knights of Plague to an end. Apart from Ramona Meyer, the status of the Knights who had not joined the battle is unknown. It can be assumed that they were hunted down and arrested by authorities, killed for resisting, or possibly had dissolved into hiding as Meyer had. Notable Knights of Plague *The Gladiator *Becca Smith *Nagatha *Ramona Meyer *Augustus Salt *Nolan Giles *Monroe *Sebastian Lestange *Rudolph Lestange External Links * Category:Organizations Category:Character groups Category:The Super Babies villains Category:Villains Category:The X-Adults: Endgame